DWKW-FM
DWKW-FM '''(97.5 FM), operating as '''DBC Radio Network One by the affilate brand as Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM, is a radio station with a broadcasts a J-pop and anime music, sometimes in OPM and CHR format in the Metro Manila area, owned and operated by the DBC Radio Network '''of the Digital Broadcasting Company Network in the Philippines. The station headqurters is located at 2nd Ave corner J. Teodoro Street, Grace Park, Caloocan City, Metro Manila and transmitter is located at Forest Hills Subdivision, Novaliches, Quezon City. At 1:00pm to 3:00pm and 12:00am to 4:30pm, it was playing Jazz standards and Romance Oldies around 1950s and 1960s, and also airing DBC Network News on its News Break. History As DZCS-FM (1975-2003) and Manila Touch 97.5 (1995-2003) After launched DZPE 1370 kHz (Now as DZPC 1472 AM) on October 6, 1962 as Lorielle Broadcasting System (now as Digital Broadcasting Company Network) and is among the religious and entertainment commercial radio staion in Asia. It was aired '''DZCS FM 97.5 on April 1, 1975 by Counter-Solar Broadcasting Corporation. When then President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law in 1972, the channel 8 was continue to aired as religious network. The long hibernation of the station ended on February 1986. As the EDSA revolt broke out and the dictator's grip on power crumbled, the reformists in the military saw that TV would be a vital asset for victory. DZPE-AM was currently shut down in 1986 and DZCS FM 97.5 was continue to aired. Until that, DZCS was branding as Manila Touch 97.5 in 1995. In 2003, Manila Touch 97.5 was shut-down due the DBC was sold. DZCS was re-changed after its broadcast ended on June 8, 2003 as DWMP. As DWMP-FM (2003-2015), Musicpark FM (2003-2011), DBC Funk Radio 97.5 FM (2012), Eastwood Stereo 97.5 (2013-2014) and Alodia Radio (2011-2015) Musicpark FM In June 16, 2003, the station reformatted and became known as Musicpark FM 97.5 operating by Digital Broadcasting Company Network. Musicpark FM plays a OPM, ISM (Informal Settler Music), and, Hot AC. Somtimes, In Ian Co Radio show during evening at 9:00pm it was played Chinese music in his evening block programming. The station had its last broadcast under the Musicpark FM 97.5 brand on April 1, 2012 and underwent a transition period playing automated music in preparation for a relaunch of DWMP-FM's new branding on May 2012. For the time being, DWMP-FM temporarily went under the name "DBC FM Radio 97.5 FM" or Plain "97.5". 'DBC Funk Radio' In May 14, 2012, Musicpark FM was branded as DBC Funk Radio on its temporary test broadcast in 2012 after Musicpark FM was no longer to aired. It was aired a disco and funk music with a twist of dance groove before to started as Alodia Radio in June 4, 2012. 'As 97.5 Alodia Radio' 'Alodia Radio Main Broadcast' In the manage of Alodia Gosiengfiao, Alodia Radio was affiliation of Musicpark FM in 2011. In May 13, 2012, Musicpark FM was no longer and branded on its test broadcast as DBC Funk Radio. After the few days, Musicpark was change and branded as 97.5 Alodia Radio on June 4, 2012. The old broacast headquarters in Central Plaza Tower in Scout Madriñan corner Scout Torillo in 2012, Victoria Tower in Timog Avenue in 2013 and now, Eastwood City in 2014 in Quezon City. The format's artists included te song of Modern Speaking (redicted from Modern Talking), Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars, Kylie Minogue, Meghan Trainor, Julie Vega, Stevie Wonder, Psy, Maki Ohguro, Aya Hirano, Yui Horie and Segatron. The theme song of the station "Hey Hey Alodia" composed by Silver Alcabasa and the guitarist Al Santillan from the Segatron in 2012 and Covered by Modern Speaking in 2014 as the new sound of vintage 1980s dance-pop music style. In February 15, 2015, 97.5 Alodia Radio was no longer after Alodia Gosiengfiao's retirement as station manager. And its callsign DWMP-FM was signed off as it ended its broadcasting on the night of February 16, 2015, giving DWMP-FM turned to new callsign station, DWKW-FM for the opening of Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM. 'Eastwood Stereo 97.5' Eastwood Stereo 97.5 'was affiliation of Alodia Radio in 2014. After the few days, DBC Network was relocated the broacast headquarters in Eastwood City. Eastwood Stereo studio broadcast was a hook-up to Alodia Radio continue to broadcast in Victoria Tower in Timog Avenue, in December 2013, Eastwood Stereo 97.5 was no longer to aired and continue to aired as 97.5 Alodia Radio relocated the broacast headquarters in Eastwood City after its shut-down on February 16, 2015 to launching DWKW-FM (Kawaii Radio 97.5). Under Test Broadcast In February 15, 2015, 97.5 Alodia Radio was no longer after Alodia Gosiengfiao's retirement as station manager. DBC decided to drop the 97.5 Alodia Radio'' brand and revert to the name "DBC FM Radio 97.5 FM" or Plain "DWKW-FM 97.5", due to management decision and signifying another rebranding of the station in February 23, 2015 to April 5, 2015 (Easter Sunday). And its callsign DWMP-FM was signed off as it ended its broadcasting on the night of February 16, 2015, giving DWMP-FM turned to new callsign station, DWKW-FM for the opening of Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM. As Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM (DWKW-FM, April 2015-August 2015 and October 2015-present) Kawaii Radio first incarnation (April 2015-August 2015) In April 6, 2015, Alodia Radio was re-branded and operating as '''Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM by Kawaii Radio Network, In the partnership of DBC JAM Radio Network (now as Akihabara Radio). It was turn to J-pop station plays Japanese music, The format's artists included the song of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Anza, Maki Ohguro, Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Nemu Yumemi (from Dempagumi.inc in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan) and Pizzicato Five in Anime and Modern section. Misato Watanabe, Kosaka Akiko, Kyu Sakamoto, Southern All Stars, Hideaki Tokunaga, Seiko Matsuda and Candies (The members are Ran Ito called Ran, Yoshiko Tanaka (deceased) called Sue and Miki Fujimura called Miki.) in Classic and romance section. The theme music and station logo was copying from the TV program Kawaii International of NHK World without permission. At 1:00pm to 3:00pm and 12:00am to 4:30pm, it was playing Jazz standards and Romance Oldies around 1950s and 1960s, during Kawaii Radio restbreak. And on May 17, 2015, They playing also Brazilian Pop Music every sunday because many Brazilian-Japanese listeners thru internet in Brazil are requesting this type of music and in the Philippines, it was decided to play brazilian pop music as smooth relaxing music especially at the office establishments and public utility vehicles in Metro Manila. Kawaii Radio Temporary Closed and Renovation in August 23, 2015, Kawaii Radio was temporary closed around 12:00m.n. before the radio transmitter house was transfer to Forest Hills Subdivision in Novaliches, Quezon City (near at TV5 and Ultrasonic Broadcasting System transmitter house) but the studio in Doña Hemady Street was renovate after return to broadcast. After that, It was airing temporary test broadcast as DBC Radio Network 97.5 that launch at 12:05a.m. Kawaii Radio second incarnation (October 2015-July 20, 2016) On October 26, 2015, Kawaii Radio was return on its second airing of broadcasting. The programming was changed and on weekends. The show was playing songs in 1980s at mid-afternoon-evening hour. The playing of Brazilian Pop Music every sunday was cancelled because they broadceast another sunday special braodcast in 2015. On January 23, 2016, Kawaii Radio has a special broadcast of Anime Singing Contest in other cosplay events and other performances in the same cosplay events as well. On July 24, 2016, Kawaii Radio was shut down at 12:00m.n., during the re-format of 97.5 FM. The studio in Doña Hemady Street, New Manila, Quezon City is now abandoned and occupied the studio as TV broadcast room of DBC Platinum TV . Kawaii Radio third incarnation (December 24, 2016-present) On December 26, 2016, Atfer the the silence of DBC Power Disco Radio, The 97.5 FM Frequency was continue as test broadcast during chirlstmas break in December 25, 2016, The third lauchead of Kawaii Radio in new braodcast studio that former used by DBC Power Radio Disco. It was aired the special broadcast of Anime Singing Contest and other performances in that cosplay events. As of now, Kawai Radio has broadcast format of J-pop music, anime music, Vocaloid, mainstream disco, Funk, R&B, New Wave, Italo disco, Euro disco, post-disco, synthpop, dance-pop, funk, contemporary R&B, hip hop, new jack swing, house, acid house, techno, freestyle, Miami bass, electro, Hi-NRG, Madchester, EBM, cosmic disco, Balearic beat and New beat. On March 26, 2017 at 12:00am (after the Cosplay Carnival on Live radio broadcast at SMX Convention Center), Kawaii Radio was temporary sign-off before the new renovation of Kawaii Radio as J-pop, J-rock, mainstream rock music and mainstream pop music radio station. On January 18, 2018, Kawaii Radio was now playing pure pure mainstream music before the lauching of Cosplay Carnival on Live radio broadcast at SMX Convention Center on Feburary 24 to 25, 2018. On April 30, 2018, Kawaii Radio 97.5 was ceased the broadcast after the MNL48 General Election coverage and also ceased its TV-Radio Broadcast on free analog TV Channel 52 (previously Channel 51) to give way to fully migrate to digital TV transmission. On June 24, 2018, It was rebranded as DBC Men's Radio 97.5 under the new management and changing their callsign as DWQS-FM. On July 7, 2018, Kawaii Radio was transferred to 104.9 FM, during the Anime and Cosplay Expo 2018 Live radio broadcast at SMX Convention Center. DBC Power Disco Radio 97.5 (July 25, 2016-December 24, 2016) On July 25, 2016, DBC launching''' DBC Power Disco Radio'''. The studio, its now relocated at Caloocan City . The format of boroadcast is Old J-pop music, mainstream disco, Funk, R&B, New Wave, Italo disco, Euro disco, post-disco, synthpop, dance-pop, funk, contemporary R&B, hip hop, new jack swing, house, acid house, techno, freestyle, Miami bass, electro, Hi-NRG, Madchester, EBM, cosmic disco, Balearic beat and New beat. Mostly songs 1970's and 1980's such as Earth, Wind & Fire, Bee Gees, Modern Talking, Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars, Kylie Minogue, VST & Co., Sharon Cuneta, Ella del Rosario and Bananarama. The concepted of the radio station was during the Duterte Administration, The extrajudicial killing of drug users and criminals and Philippine Drug War campaign is just a Martial Law era of regime of then president Ferdinand Marcos in 23 September 1972. tHe songs of during the 1972 Martial Law is bring back in the era of smartphones and social media. On December 24, 2016 at 10:30pm, before the christmas day, DBC Power Disco Radio was signing-off, for the Third incarnation of ruturning Kawaii Radio 97.5 but the format style of this station is sitll remain. DJs (Kawaii Radio 97.5) *Venus Kimura - program director and station manager *JR Cruz, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio as DJ and music operator *Jovian Chiu, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *DJ Shawn (Shawn Reyes, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *DJ Neil (Neil Pimintel, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) Former DJs *Sarah Crewe - former program director and station manager (Princess Johannes Miley Mines, formerly Ian Co and Johannes Mines from Musicpark FM 97.5, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and fomerly 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Hatsune Miku, 2006-2016) Slogans References #Digital Broadcasting Company Network